1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved water or liquid comb combination 10 with plural liquid distribution system consisting of an elongated reservoir 12 containing a plurality of compartments 14, 16 extending in the same direction as the elongated reservoir and each having an opening 22, 24 proximate a handle of the combination, a set of a plurality of hollow comb teeth 42, 44 extending from each of the plurality of compartments 34, 36, separately sized apertures 52, 54 for each set of the plurality of comb teeth for dispensing material/liquid conditioned on respective sizings of the separately sized apertures, material/liquid supply 34, 36 having a matching supply reservoir with an exit for each of the plurality of the compartment means of the elongated reservoir, and gate 26 disposed between the opening of the reservoir 12 and an operative ledge 28 of the exit of the supply 34, 36 for allowing for passage of a selected one of the supply 34, 36 to a selected compartment. The comb combination may be of plastic.
The invention also relates more particularly to its method of making a combined plural dispenser consisting of the steps of forming hollow compartments about a mid-wall to comprise at least two compartments terminating in a closed portion at one end and terminating at the other in an opening for each of the compartments, forming sets of hollow teeth extending and communicating from opposite sides of the compartments having one set on one side with small end apertures and having another set on the other side with large end apertures, the small and large end apertures for dispensing selected kinds of liquids, forming a mating supply means to engage with the opening for each of the compartments, and constructing a plastic gate at opening of the supply means for it being manually so positioned to close off one opening of the compartments and to open another of the compartments.
The invention relates further to a device providing for a water or liquid comb combination made of plastic with a hollow interior, unique in construction and design, adaptable to an evergrowing market, may use water and many of the newer liquid products as well as the older products, for hair preparations, shampoo conditioners, jells, dyes, moisturizers, hair lotions and perms, because if all of these types of liquid dyes/jells would go into one container of comb is problem, some believe jell would clog at exit and dye would run out; water comb combinations solves the problem; water comb has at least two chambers separated by a divider wall or member, one chamber for watery liquids such as dyes, perms, rinses, moisturizers, and all thin liquids; the other chamber is for thicker liquids, shampoos, conditioners, and jells of more viscous nature; use of the invention prevents the device of the invention from running or dripping the dispensible materials; and the method of constructing and filling the supply tubing thereof as is more particularly described herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art dispensing combs and combs with distribution devices, and the like, as well as apparatus and method of their construction in general, are found to be known, and exemplary of the U.S. prior art are the following:
Edwards--U.S. Pat. No. 1,051,714 PA0 Ellzey--U.S. Pat. No. 1,827,425 PA0 leserek--U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,311 PA0 Bloem--U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,901 PA0 Kaiser--U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,822 PA0 Mueller--U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,472 PA0 Nolin--U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,026 PA0 Buseh--U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,183
Edwards shows a comb having a hollow back communicating with hollow teeth with openings or apertures for dispensing a fluid. leserek shows a comb with fluid distribution means and means for attaching a hair care device.
Bloem shows a wet comb for metering a liquid preparation to the hair for flow by means of the force due to gravity out of the chamber and in the direction of the teeth of the comb. Nolin shows a comb for dispensing treatment solution to hair.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of combs and combs for dispensing solutions of sorts and of various manufactures and the like as well as methods of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the water comb combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.